23 Days Addek Squee
by mcdreamymchobbit
Summary: Addek Squee story. Yeah....so Addison and Derek umm, Take a shower......Together.


Title: 23 days (Addek Squee)

Author: Dr Hooker aka Erana lol

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters...but I wish I did...It sucks!

Summary: Addison & Derek shower together in the attending locker room.

Author Notes: Ok this is my first fan fiction...Don't be mean and diss it. Ok so I was bored had a little "me time" so I thought I would write a Kinky Addek story...so yeah, please review :)

23 days had pasted since Derek and Addison had sex. Addison had given up with having sex with Derek because he just didn't enjoy it as much as it was back in New York.

"Hey babe" Addison said holding someone's chart as she walked past a yawning Derek.

"Hi Addie, what's up?" Replied Derek.

"Derek im sorry about everything……I just need some decent freaking sex, when on earth am I going to get it from you"? Addison wondered why she had said that aloud.

Derek smiled, "I know your sorry Addie, I can see it in your eyes ever time you apologize to me"

Addison placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"God Addie, you know it gets me when you do that, all kind of fantasies get stuck in my head when I see you look at me like that" Derek announced to Addison.

"So, ahh……you want to make those fantasies real Derek?" Addison said grinning.

"Derek looked confused. "Like right now?"

"No, I mean in three hours when neither of us is horny, of course I mean now!" Addison replied sarcastically.

Derek didn't even have to say yes. He slowly moved closer towards Addison and kissed her passionately on the lips while his hands wrapped around her waist. She slowly pulled away from the kiss. "Derek, we can't just have sex in the hospital hall" she replied very seriously.

"Sure we can" Derek said as he slowly undone his zipper on his pants.

"What are you doing, No we can't!" Addison yelled!

"Addie, im just joking around" he said as he laughed.

"Come with me" Derek softly grabbed her hand and walked to the attending lockers were the showers were.

"Ooo, hot sex!" replied a grinning Addison.

Addison ran the shower while Derek made sure the door was locked. Addison slowly took off her top as Derek pulled her skirt down to her ankles. He knew Addison would get aroused if he slowly ran his fingertips down her thighs. So he purposely did as she tugged at his shirt to pull it off. She managed to pull it off before Derek moved his hands higher.

"Jesus Derek" she gasped as Derek slowly rubbed her clit.

"What's wrong Addie? Doesn't Satan want to ride McDreamy's fingers?" Derek said laughing.

"No, no, no I do…." And before she could say anything else, Derek inserted his finger and got a loud moan from his wife.

Derek smiled as Addison thrust against his hand, knowing that she was having a good time and also hearing his wife moan into his ear and gasp was a major turn on for him as she slowly wrapped her hands around his neck and tilted her head back.

She softly bit on his neck which made Derek jump as he thrust his finger harder into her.

Addison's hair was draped down along his upper back and then all of a sudden Addison tensed up as Derek realized she was about to cum. He slowly started to rub her clit as she moaned and came all over his hand.

"Can we get into the shower now?" Addison mumbled as she kissed Derek on the lips.

"Yes we can, now that that's done" Derek said as he tried to blame it on Addison.

"It's not my fault babe, you were the one that started that" Addison hissed back.

"I can't help it if im irresistible to men" Addison said giggling.

"Oh you think you're irresistible to men? God Addie you're irresistible to women even" Derek said smiling.

"I am?" Addison wondered.

"Yeah, sure you are. God didn't you see Meredith today, her eyes were wondering all over your sexy body" he said picturing his Addie with a chick.

"Enough about that, just get into the shower with me or I will have to work wonders with my own fingers" Addison replied with a grin on her face.

"Or I could just stand her and watch you?" Derek said with a smirk.

Addison pulled his hands over to her "Just get in the freaking shower ……Now!"

"Ooo Feisty" Derek hissed back.

They slowly headed into the shower. Derek's hands around his wife's waist as Addison slowly tilted her head back to kiss Derek hard on the lips. She then got amused when she realized that her husband's hard cock brushed against her lower back.

"You're very hard honey, aren't you?" she said as she softly giggled.

"Shit! Im sorry, was it kind of digging into your back Addie?" Derek replied embarrassed about the issue.

"It's ok babe……… I like it, it gets me very wet just thinking about it rubbing against me" A grinning Addison replied.

"You like it against you? Well then…" Derek said as he rubbed his hard cock against Addie's back once again.

Addison Gasped as Derek continued to rub against her. He slowly massaged her breasts with one hand while the other made its way to her clit. He then realized that his wife wasn't joking about him getting her wet again. Addison slowly turned around as she wanted his hard cock in her. Derek dived in and kissed her hard on the lips then ran one hand down her leg and hoisted her up, which lead her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Addison loudly moaned when Derek entered her and he kissed her quickly to mute her. Although he wasn't sure why he even would try to mute her, because he knew it wouldn't work. Addison was so loud that she had gotten them caught at least 6 times.

Derek smiled. "Shhh, Addie you're too loud"

Addison gave him a look and hissed back, "Im not the only one that's loud Derek, your very loud yourself"

"Not even Addie! I moan softly into your hair normally" Derek said as he kissed her neck.

Addison tightened around him, thrusting harder and grinding onto Derek. Grinding harder and harder every time. Clearly she was trying to make him moan loudly. And it worked. Derek let out a very loud moan which made Addison smirk.

"Liar!" Addison hissed.

"Why am I a liar Addie?" Derek said with a serious face and not realizing that he just moaned loud.

"Because you just moaned loud after saying you normally softly moan into my hair. Liar, Liar, Liar" Addison said teasingly.

"Well it was your fault" he replied with a cheesy grin.

They both started to orgasim as Derek leaded in to kiss Addison on the lips. They both let out a loud moan at the same time, then suddenly they heard the door open then footsteps leading toward the showers.

"Jesus Derek, I though you looked the door?" Addison said softly whispering so they wouldn't get caught.

"Shit! I thought I did too" Derek said softly giggling as he kissed Addison.

"Doctor Shepherd is that you?" A familiar voice said as Derek pulled away from the kiss and placed his index finger over Addison's mouth, so she knew to keep quiet. Both Addison and Derek knew that it was Meredith. Addison wondered why Meredith hadn't seen her skirt and top on the floor. Luckily Addison knew that Meredith wasn't talking to her, otherwise Addison would have opened her mouth.

"How can I help you Doctor Grey?" Derek said while Addison sucked on his index finger because she was bored.

"I need a consult right now" Meredith replied.

Derek moaning loudly as Addison sucked on his neck and ran her fingertips down his chest. Meredith stood on the other side of the shower curtain wondering why he moaned. Was it because she said that she needed a consult?

"Umm, im kind of busy right now Doctor Grey" Derek said as he moaned again as Addison ran her hands on his lower stomach and waistline.

"Oh I see, Doctor Shepherd, you are……umm, lonely aren't you? Why at work though?" Meredith said, embarrassed for him.

"Oh you think that im you know……with myself, don't you?" he said as he moaned softly into Addie's hair.

"Your not? Shit! Now I feel like an idiot, im sorry it's just perfectly normal and you were moaning" Meredith said, now embarrassed for herself this time.

"Apology accepted Mer" Derek said, then realized he said Mer not Doctor Grey.

Addison slowly grabbed Derek's hands and placed them on her hips. He then slowly moved one hand down to her lower stomach and further down to tease her clit. Addison kept very quiet trying not to moan. Then Meredith started talking again and Addison rolled her eyes.

"How come you called me Mer and not Meredith, you never call me Mer now" Meredith asked.

"Umm…………im not really sure" Derek replied, he didn't even know why he did let alone her.

Meredith yanked back the shower curtain and Addison and Derek gasped.

"Oh my God, why did I just pull the curtain across?" Meredith said as her jaw hung open and her eyes widened.

"Im not really sure Doctor Grey, do you know Derek?" Addison said just about as confused as Meredith.

"Is it because I called you Mer? It doesn't mean I want you to see me naked or my wife naked or me and my wife with each other naked" Derek yelled and pulled his hand away from her clit and covered her with his hand.

"Jesus Derek, you decide to stop. You could have continued God!" Addison said laughing.

Derek tried to cover himself and Addie, but it wasn't that easy.

"You know Derek; it's nothing that I haven't seen of you and well for you Addie, you are hot just like Alex said" Meredith replied and wondered if she just realized what she said.

"I told you Addie that chicks think you're irresistible as well as men!" Derek said with a huge grin on his face.

"Well you are hot Addison!" Meredith said once again.

"Ok Meredith I think that's enough looking at my sexy wife, Can you please show yourself out!" Derek said and continued to rub Addie's clit and breasts while kissing her neck.

"Awww, Derek don't be mean to her, I beat she wishes she was in the shower with us" Addison jokingly said while kissing Derek's jaw line.

Meredith then slowly walked backwards but still keeping her eyes on how Derek fingered his wife. It made her jealous because he never done that to her when they were together. They would just have sex like animals but Addie and Derek had passionate sex and were open with each other. Meredith then closed the door and Derek yanked the curtain back over.

"God Addie, did you see the way that freaking woman looked at my sexy wife?" Derek said smirking

"I know, she so wanted me!" Addison said while laughing.

"Now where weir we?" Derek said then slowly inserted his hard cock into her again.

"Derek…" Addison gasped.

"Hmm?" Derek replied.

"I love you Derek Shepherd!" Addison said as she passionately kissed hard on the lips.

"I love you too Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd!" Derek said then kissed her back.

Addison turned off the shower and they were about to get out when the door swung open again, and they heard more footsteps. They both knew it wasn't going to be Meredith anytime soon. Derek and Addison stood there hugging and hoping no one would pull the curtain back. Unfortunately they didn't hope hard enough because the curtain got yanked back. Who could it be?

"Fuck!" Addison and Derek said at the same time. As they both yanked the curtain back across.

"Yes well, you have been doing that haven't use!" Miranda Bailey replied to them with a smirk before she walked off.


End file.
